ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Finding the Heart
Racing out of Aurora's kingdom, Ratchet ran hard to the Forbidden Mountain. Suddenly, Kiva and Terra stopped him. Kiva: Ratchet, stop! Ratchet: Never stop me! Maleficent will pay for what she has done! Kiva: I know you are very upset, but that's not the answer. Terra: Don't let the darkness get to you. - After taking some deep breaths, Ratchet already knew he has to go alone. Ratchet: You're right, both of you. But, I can't just stay inside the kingdom and do nothing. Kiva: Well, if you want to get to her heart, you should do it sneaky and not get caught. Terra: Indeed. And most importantly, do what you believe is right. Kiva: Right. Inside your heart, Ratchet, light will prevail. - Ratchet then activated a timer on the starship. Ratchet: If that timer goes off, that means I'm in trouble. Convince the fairies to rescue me. Kiva: You got it, Ratchet. - Ratchet continue to ran towards the Forbidden Mountain. Terra: I wonder if the captain's gonna make it.. Kiva: He will make it, Terra. - Kiva wraps her arms around Terra and kissed him. Meanwhile, Ratchet heads into the forest and suddenly spotted a man who's fighting the last of the Heartless. ???: All alone in the forest.. Not a good idea, mate. Ratchet: Wha-- Who are you? ???: Save the intro, bub. I know you're here for the same reason I am. Ratchet: Aurora's heart? ???: Close. Maleficent draws more power from a crystal. I need to destroy it. Ratchet: I assume you need my help? ???: Sort of. So, here's the deal. I'll help you retrieve the heart and you help me find the crystal. Ratchet: All right. I'm Ratchet. And you? ???: Nate for short. Let's go. - Ratchet and Nate headed to the Forbidden Mountain and got inside, but the way through is guarded by Maleficent's goons. Nate: Maleficent's guards.. Think you can take' em? Ratchet: Please.. I can beat them in my sleep. - One of the guards yawns and tries to stay awake. Ratchet: Atten-TION!! - Ratchet confronted the guards for a short battle. Ratchet: No sleeping on the job! - Meanwhile, back at Aurora's kingdom, Terra and Kiva are walking back to Aurora's chambers. Suddenly, Terra sensed something weird, and yet a strong light was sensed across the distance. Kiva: What is it, Terra? Terra: A very powerful light..coming from the mountain. It wasn't Ratchet.. I couldn't tell who it was.. Kiva: Someone must be helping him. Terra: You sure? If so, we might have an advantage here. I'll help you set up a rescue plan. Kiva: Thanks, Terra. We also need to find Aurora's heart. Terra: I thought Ratchet is going to do that. Kiva: Oh, yeah! I forgot. Silly me. Terra: Don't worry about it. I'm sure the captain will think of something. Kiva: I hope so, my love. - Back at the Forbidden Mountain, Ratchet defeated Maleficent's goons and the stranger came back. Nate: Huh.. Not bad for a commando.. Ratchet: Yeah, but how did you know I was-- Nate: I read your profile. Let's get going. - The strange duo make their way to the crystal, which has the heart inside it. Nate: What power.. I never seen anything like this.. Ratchet: Aurora.. Leave the smashing to me. Nate: You know, I like your thinking, buddy. - Ratchet whack the crystal a few times and Nate used his Keyblade to release the heart. Nate: Stay back! - Nate used his power to push back the crystal into the open before it explodes. Nate: Whew.. That was close.. Thanks a-- - Ratchet already headed out to find Maleficent. Suddenly, the stranger sensed another light headed his way. Nate: Another light? I wonder... - Ratchet finally found Maleficent near the castle gates. Maleficent: Someone has released Aurora's heart. Tell me, child, was it you? Ratchet: Only because you stole it with your powers! - Ratchet tries to strike Maleficent down, but she wraps to another part of the room. Maleficent: Come now, Ratchet. That's not the ways of a commando. Ratchet: What? How did you know I was--? Maleficent: My powers ensure I'd know the key to bringing me hearts. Kor gave me a demonstration. Ratchet: Huh, Kor? Who's that? Maleficent: In fact, it is he who gave me the strength I need. Ratchet: I have enough of this!! Maleficent: I was asked to leave you unharmed, but it seems I have no choice! - Both Ratchet and Maleficent battled it out across the room, but Ratchet easily gains the upper hand because of the crystal's destruction. Feeling weaker than expected, Maleficent stops fighting. Maleficent: If it weren't for that Keyblade wielder, this never would've-- Ratchet: That too? How did you know about that? Maleficent: A source of power... A key that opens the hearts of men, of entire worlds...and allows one to obtain anything and everything. Such a power I find most fascinating. Ratchet: Terra learned from his mistake, you know that! Maleficent: Yes. Now, my dear. Would you like to assist me, in Harley's place? Ratchet: Forget it!! Maleficent: I see.. Bowser was right. You are a most stubborn rat. Ratchet: Bowser Koopa? How did you-? Maleficent: It seems you need time to consider my offer. Fortunately, I have the perfect place! - Ratchet suddenly falls into Maleficent's trap, with another prisoner inside. Category:Scenes